


Hours

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRinTori PWP<br/>Sousuke and Ai decide to show Rin a little something about stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. Ignore that summary. This is filth, absolute filth.

1-16-15

Prompt: Hours

 

               Rin let out a pathetic whimper as Sousuke pulled out of him for the second time that night. What had started as an innocent quip when they got back to the dorm from practice had turned into three hours of the most blissful torture Rin had ever experienced, and neither Sousuke nor Ai showed any signs of slowing. In fact, Ai was running his lips up and down Rin’s inner thighs, completely ignoring the way his cock ( _still_ in the cock ring, three hours later) was red and throbbing, teasing at his used and leaking hole and dipping his head down and _oh my god wasthathistongue-_

 

               “A-Ai!” Rin screamed as Ai’s tongue slipped into his entrance, lapping at Sousuke’s cum. This was, by far, the filthiest thing Rin had ever experienced.

 

               “Shh, Rin,” Sousuke murmured, tightening his hold on Rin’s waist. “You’ve been so good for us.” Rin whimpered, far beyond coherent speech, as Ai’s tongue continued to do devilish things. “So good, Rin,” Sousuke continued. “What do you want, Rin? Please, baby, tell us what you want.”

 

               “I- I wa- _ngh!_ – I want-“ Rin panted and tried to wrap his mind and his tongue around Sousuke’s request.

 

               “What is it, babe?” Sousuke whispered, and now his hands were moving, moving down Rin’s torso, and Ai was slipping a finger in alongside his tongue and Sousuke’s hand was wrapping around his cock and _ohgodohgodohgod-_

 

               A noise left Rin’s mouth that he was sure humans were not actually capable of making, and Ai raised his head for a moment to shoot him a sweet, sugary grin _with Sousuke’s cum dripping down his chin._ Rin whimpered and threw his head back, and Ai went back to work.

 

               “Is this it, babe?” Sousuke asked, bringing his fingers to the base of Rin’s cock. “Do you want me to take this off? I need you to tell me.”

 

               “Y-yes!” cried Rin, tears building at the corners of his eyes, _again_.

 

               “Yes, what, Rin? I can’t do what you want if you can’t tell me.” Sousuke started twisting the ring, teasing at slipping it off while his other hand went to tweak his nipple. Ai added another finger.

 

               “I w-want to c-cum,” Rin sobbed. Sousuke slipped the ring off immediately, kissing the side of Rin’s head.

 

               “Do it, Rin. Cum for us.” Ai slipped in another finger, Sousuke gave him a slow, firm stroke, and Rin’s back arched up at an impossible angle, and he _howled_ as he released at _last_.

 

               When Rin came to several minutes later, he was snuggled in Ai’s arms with his head on his slender chest while Sousuke was cleaning him gently and thoroughly with a warm wet cloth. “Welcome back, Senpai,” Ai whispered, pressing a kiss into his hair.

 

               “Hey, babe,” Sousuke said, pausing his ministrations to caress Rin’s cheek with his thumb. “Are you with us?”

 

               “That,” Rin whispered, vaguely amazed at just how hoarse his voice was, “was incredible.” Sousuke chuckled and went back to wiping the sweat off of Rin’s legs.

 

               “ _You_ were incredible,” Ai corrected, pressing another kiss into his temple. “You were so good for us, Rin. We love you so much.” Rin smiled and let his eyes slip closed. Sousuke dropped the cloth somewhere and climbed into bed with them, pulling the covers up and gathering his boyfriends into his arms.

 

               Rin hummed in what he was sure was the deepest satisfaction he had ever felt. “Love you too,” he mumbled, letting sleep take him. “S’much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, you can punish me for this over at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
